User talk:Psychodelic
I left you a reply on my talk page. Cheers! --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 14:07, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, man. I tweaked the link to your group's in game page for you. The link you had up will only go to your group's page if you are already a member and logged on. *shrugs* Anyhoo, I hope you don't mind. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 21:39, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Me again, I also took care of the link to The Gaian Resistance for you, as well. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 21:42, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Some of those objectives for I.B.C.D.U seem familiar, I wonder where I've read those before. Welcome to the wiki, it's always nice to have more editors around as well as a new group. --Reed Barnes 22:26, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks guys for the help and support and I did get help from some other 'wikis', sorry about that but I will try to change that or put some references in but I did not have the time to finish the whole thing and I am learning on the way of how to do this.--User:Psychodelic 01:02, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :I wasn't upset with you using it at all. I'm happy to see a group with some of the exact same objectives as mine. Much better than having the exact opposite! :) --Reed Barnes 01:04, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Good but if you have a problem with anything just tell me and I will fix it and what do you think of my first wikipage.--User:Psychodelic 01:14, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'll say this, it looks a hell of a lot better than my first wiki page. That's not saying much though, that thing was ugly! --Reed Barnes 01:55, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah but look at you now you are the leader of the biggest and most liked group of Hell Rising and pretty much know everthing you can do to a wiki page.--User:Psychodelic 02:11, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :No need for flattery. I know far from everything you can do to a wiki page. I learn as I go. --Reed Barnes 03:40, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Just trying to get on your good side. --User:Psychodelic 04:57, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Reed Barnes, how do you get the armband for you group, like the Army National Guard Armband or the Cleansed in Blood Armband. Psychodelic 10:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::You must donate at least $5 to the game. Details here: http://www.hellrising.com/armband.html --Reed Barnes 00:50, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Dunno, this wiki is looking pretty dead. --Jorge Camacho 03:30, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Yo Good work on the wiki. --EVA-251 00:50, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :No problem. --User:Psychodelic 00:58, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Again, nice work with Location Types. --EVA-251 20:48, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks but I still have alot more work to do. --Psychodelic 11:56, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Streets are now worth mentioning as they have items to find, but no need for a list of streets. That'd be nuts. :P --EVA-251 20:22, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I just have to add street to location and finish salon and pet shop and I will be finished with the locatio page. Also is a computer repair shop a electronics shop? --Psychodelic 22:05, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Greetings Many thanks for the compliment. I do not know if you know of us from Urban Dead, but we do not necessarily operate the same way here as we did there. If you are interested in becoming an ally, please let me know on our talk page. We are a vampire/human group, and operate as such. If that's an issue then thanks for the consideration. -- CrimsonKing 03:47, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Will I ever receive an answer? -- CrimsonKing 19:50, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry Been Busy, didn't check my talk page in a while. Well since you have been nothing but good to me and my group, I would suggest that we should be mutual friends but not full fledge allies. I have to consult my group first to see if they are OK with us being true allies. -- Psychodelic 21:31, 21 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Group Page Very interesting. We always figured that when Oranchov disbanded TCPD someone would come along and restart it, but we never thought about them using the old TCPD wiki page. Before I jump in feet first I'm going to bounce this off Mo and see what his thoughts are. Thank you for bringing this to our attention. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 21:22, 15 September 2008 (UTC) OW! Your page, not dissing it but its yellow-on-black hurts my eyes! Figured you should know! :) --Firetwig 21:55, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Hey There Fellow Wiki Improver Not sure if templates are your area of expertise, but I saw a glaring error in one over in Neighborhoods. Mullveiw's suburb template layout is pretty borked up... I tried to put the pieces back into place following the suburb overview template as a guideline while I went and deleted some erroneous data in another suburb template, but it had little to no effect in the previews. I'm relatively new to this level of editing so I'm gonna chalk it up to lack of experience and beginner's (lack of) luck and pass the buck to you. If it's too much for you, just go take the matter to E.J. Wells's talk page. Also, the whole page is kinda outdated as to what groups are where. Warriors needs to be added to Boltside for one thing, and I'm sure there's plenty more that need to be added/removed.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"'']] 06:28, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Current events --Yonnua Koponen T 15:00, 25 August 2010 (EDT)